The chaos: chalulus first mission
by sdf185
Summary: This is cool R&R PLZ! If you don't under-stand how this chao thing works, don't worry! I have made a 2ND chapter showing you how it works.
1. The mission

( TS inc presents a TS inc original production. )

( THE CHAOS in: chalulus first mission. )

( the chaos. 2003-today, and still going. )

Hello, and welcome to The Chaos: Chalulus first mission. This is how chalulu first became a "The Chaos" member. Since then, she has battled the evil Kadow along-side her pals. From normal chao from sonic the hedgehog to mutated chao who are ready to keep us all safe from the evil kadow. This is where it all started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day and chalulu was going to get a drink before she went to the Chao races ( In the Chao garden, of chorse. ) when something got her eye. A weird building in the shape of a chao head. "What the--?"

Chalulu asked in surprize. Then, without warning, it opened all by itself. "ENTER!" A weird voice said, scareing Chalulu. She wanted to run back to the garden, but she also wanted to know what was in the building. So, without second thought, she entered. "I hope i know what im doing. I could die in there if its dangores." She said. The inside was creepy and it looked like a dungeon. With touches on the walls, knight suits on the floor, jars, spider webs, and a sorted items you would find in a dungeon, even a vampires coffen. "I hope that whole VAMPIRE thing is only a myth. Its close to dark." Chalulu said at the sight of the coffen.

Later, Chalulu found something that looked like a desk. "Huh?" Chalulu said. When something else came walking tward the desk. It looked like a chao, a mutated chao, like Chalulu. "huh? What the--? Whats going on hear??" Chalulu became confused. "Hello there, fellow chao." A calm voice said. Then, Chalulu saw a chao behind the desk that made her jump. It was a wight chao with a medal and a ring-shaped dot that looked like Chalulus, and red stripes on his arms and blue stripes on his legs. "Wh-who are you?" Chalulu asked the chao in a scared tone. The chao sighed and started to speek. " I am Kex, leader of the chaos. A band of mutated chao that fight for what is right. We battle evil side by side. And we never stop till our mission is done." Kex said in a calm tone that made chalulu fell less scared. "Hello there!" A voice said behind chalulu that made her jump again! "I am onelulu." The new chao said. "I-im Chalulu" chalulu said, in a scared tone. "Did i scare you? Oh, parden me. Where are my manners? Haha. Very sorry, young chao" Onelulu said. "Its ok. " Chalulu said, felling better. "Hi! Im pudgy!" A chao by the door said. He was a red chao like Onelulu, but Pudgy had to, long, pointy spikes on top of his head. "Hello." Chalulu said. "Your name, i know ive hear it before. Ahh. Nevermind. " Chalulu said. " We have been in need of a new recrute. And your hear. Would you be that new recrute? " Kex asked Chalulu, but was stopped by a loud BOOM! The wall went crashing down, and a chao came out from behind the flames! "SURPRIZE!" The chao shouted! Chalulu gasped! "Kadow! What are you doing hear?" Kex said, getting out his gun and pointing it at Kadow. Onelulu and Pudgy did the same with there guns. "Who is that!?" Chalulu asked Kex, still scared after the loud BOOM that blew up the building wall. "THATS kadow, our enemy. Hes out to rule the universe. But we always stop him" Kex replied to chalulu. "Hey, i can HEAR you! So, have a new chao, eh? My men will see to her death! GET HER!" Kadow orderd his men. They ran after chalulu, swords in hands. "And ill take care of the others myself." Kadow finished. "Youll never rule this universe, kadow!" Kex said. "Well, ive got to start somewhere." Kadow said, Fireing a laser at kex! "Kex, get down!" Onelulu said, pulling kex ot of the way of the laser. "Thanks, man." Kex said. "Get away, you pumper-faces!" Chalulu said. "Pumper-face?" The henchmen said. "WHY YOU--" But before they could finish, chalulu fired a missle at them with a nearby button. "My men!" Kadow said. "ILL KILL YOU, LITTLE CHAO!!" Kadow yelled! Chalulu grabbed a gun on the table kex was behind earlyer and fired it at kadow, witch made him fall backwards. "Aaagghh! Ill make you pay for that!" Kadow said, getting back up. "Ahh, your overpaid. Hit the road." Chalulu said, fireing a missle at him with the button. "OUCH!! WHY YOU LITTLE--" But before he could say anything more, chalulu shot him again, and again, and again! "Wow! Look at her go!" Kex said. "GO CHALULU! GO CHALULU!" Onelulu and Pudgy cheared. "Ill be back, you chaos, and all this universe has to offer and more will be mine!" Kadow shouted, jumping out the window and dissapearing into thin air.

"You did it! You beat kadow!" Onelulu said. "Great job Chafufu." Pudgy said. "Its CHALULU, you silly." chalulu said to pudgy. "Oops. Sorry." Pudgy said. "Chalulu, welcome to the chaos." Kex said, handing chalulu a the chaos medal. "Cool! Thanks, kex." Chalulu said. And with that, she went with the chaos to there mastership.

Later, she got to know the other chaos, like Darko81, and Darko35. And since then she has battled with the chaos forever and ever.

And thats how chalulu first became a The Chaos member.

THE END.

( TS inc. 2009 TS inc. All charicters ( except sonic and the normal chao ) Are under copy-right of TS inc. )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you know how chalulu started on her adventure into the world of The Chaos.

Well, bye! I had fun workng on this.

SPECIAL! Can you find how many times i spelled " Chalulu " WITHOUT a capital C ? Try it. Its fun!


	2. How it works

Hey! Remember those chao from sonic the hedgehog? If you dont, go look it up and come back.

Well, what do you get when you put mutation with chao? MUTATED CHAO! Thats right. You think these chao may be everyday normal chao, but dont let that fool you! The chao i have in mind are bigger (about as big as sonic is), faster (able to run at 9 MPH), and are ready to take on evil! I had made up these better chao back in 2003, and since then, i had used them for my comics ( before i started making pucca comics ) and card games. And now, its time for them to rise once again, for there evil archenemy is at work. Hes planing to rule the universe! But with The Chaos back in action, he will be stopped in his tracks. Lets meet them now:

Chalulu: The little female fighter. She has been with the chaos since her daybeute in 2003.

Onelulu: The male red chao. He enjoys beating the tar out of kadow. He secretly fanceys chalulu.

Pudgy: The red spiked-headed chao male. Hes red like onelulu, but pudgy has spikes on his head. He knows how to handle a gun. He works best in times of panic.

Darko81: A weird black chao male. Once evil, he turned to the good side after joining the chaos in there war VS kadow.

Darko35: a secretly grey chao male. He likes to work in shadows, waiting to get his enemy into his trap, then, HE STRIKES LIKE LIGHTNING!

Kex: A smart, and cool wight chao. Hes the ringleader of the chaos. He founded the chaos long ago. He mostly stays in the chaos mastership, giving orders and missions to his allys.

Kadow: The evil universal-domanation hungry male chao. He is evil, BEYOND evil! All ( except the chaos, of chorse ) who stood up to him ended up dead. He was always out to rule us all since he became evil long ago. And with his army of robots and evil mutated chao at his side, he may just win.

So you see? There are lots of thrills, chills, and action that comes with putting a little of one thing with a little of something else. ANd now, the choas are coming to , to keep us safe from kadow and his evil ways.


End file.
